Albert Alexis
Albert “Al” Alexis (b. 5 May 2013) is a pure-blood wizard and the only son of Renaud and Jacqueline Alexis (née Pelletier). He is currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Slytherin House. He is considered to be highly shy, soft-spoken, and somewhat of an outcast in the Slytherin House. - OOC note: Any information, unless it is posted in the rumours section or your character knows it, is not to be used in any confrontation. You should not know his past unless he has told you! Thank you! 'Biography' 'Family lineage' The Alexis family is considered to be new money, especially since the entire family is made up of three members and one cat. Renaud’s original family name isn’t known to Albert and is considered to be irrelevant. However, what is known is that he came from a powerful family that held a lot of money in South Korea. He, with his wife, stole enough money to last them a few generations and fled South Korea, naming them both disgraces and deserters. In France, the name stayed somewhat unknown but made a few good investments. They became known as the ‘French Koreans’. Everything was considered legitimate, but no one understood how they got there. 'Early life' Albert was born in a hospital in South Korea on the fifth of May, 2013. His birth was considered healthy and he was your average baby. His parents, Renaud and Jacqueline, stole half the wealth of their family and fled South Korea, setting their sights on France. It wasn’t ever meant to be a long-term solution, but neither of them wanted to jeopardize their son’s safety. They changed their names and created a false backstory, claiming they were born in France. Growing up, Albert didn’t have many friends growing up. In fact, he had none. He was too afraid that people would use his trusting nature to gather information on his family, already knowing that he was ‘different’, ‘special’, and ‘wanted’. He often lied to his mother, who never seemed to see that her son was lying, about the nights where he would sleep at a friend’s house or visit friends. He would sleep outside in a nearby tree and somehow he would stay warm and dry. He kept this charade up until he was nearly six, which he then told his mother that he had no friends. After he confessed his deepest, darkest secret, his family moved within a week, selling their house almost overnight and then appearing in what would be his permanent home in Wiltshire. He quickly fell in love with the sprawling grounds and how it seemed like his house stood taller than all the other houses around them. He lived most of the rest of his childhood in moderate wealth, learning that if he behaved and did what he was asked, he would get a generous allowance. Of course, he was disliked by the general public because of the wealth his family held. 'First sign of magic' Albert’s first sign of magic occurred when he was six years of age. Shortly after his family moved, he overheard his parents arguing about something. He was trying to watch a cartoon on television and wished his parents would just be quiet. Within seconds of the thought, two nearby cushions lifted into the air and flew towards his parents, forcing themselves into the mouths of his parents without mercy. The event was constantly mentioned, much to his delight, and cushions were banned from the house. 'Hogwarts years' 'Sorting' Albert wholeheartedly feared the Sorting Ceremony. He had doubts way before he even stepped a single toe on the Hogwarts Express, he had doubts before he even opened up a book about the Sorting Ceremony. It hardly helped that he overheard a group of boys whispering to each other, looking mighty suspicious, about how they ‘couldn’t wait to watch the new first-year students face the Boggart’ again. The snickers that followed proved that they were not joking and he quickly locked the door, afraid that people would see how shaken he was. Despite the countless times that someone had jiggled at the compartment door, he did not open it. He pondered the truth behind what the group of boys had said, debating whether it was viable or not. He ignored the mutters at the ‘broken door’ and took a nearby book from his trunk, hoping it would have the answer. Each second was dreadful. He found nothing on the Sorting Ceremony, finding that most chapters left it out! It was a mystery, which made the way the older boys spoke seem like they were telling the truth. The issue was that he couldn’t figure out how facing a Boggart would sort you into a certain House. Well, a Gryffindor, who would be brave and chivalrous would probably charge the Boggart without a second thought. If all the stereotypes regarding Godric and his House were to believed, that course of action would make the most sense. He had issues with the other Houses, though. Gryffindors would charge. Ravenclaws would think about it and realise that it was a Boggart. Slytherins would use their cunning and resourcefulness to get around the Boggart. Hufflepuffs would? He had no idea. He spent the rest of the journey fretting over the Sorting Ceremony instead of doing what everyone else was doing and making friends. However, despite the fact that almost every student his age had already formed small groups, he was not at all bothered. He knew that he would most likely be one of the first people called. His anxiety about facing a Boggart vanished when he entered what appeared to be the Great Hall and caught sight of a stool and an old hat, which looked familiar to the one that had been on Godric Gryffindor’s head. He wanted to laugh about how stupid he was, but he kept it quiet, following behind the professor that was slowly leading them through the Great Hall and towards the stool and hat. As he had guessed, he was called almost as soon as the event started, allowing him no time to calm his nerves, despite how silly being sorted by a hat seemed. He walked as confidently towards the stool as he could, knowing he probably looked stupid, and sat down, wondering what would happen next. “I sat here, in silence, for close to four minutes, wondering when you would quit thinking that this is ‘silly’, ‘confusing’, and ‘embarrassing’,” said the Sorting Hart, startling Albert. “Just from that, I think I can rule Ravenclaw out.” “Who said that?” “Ravenclaw is most definitely out,” said the Sorting Hat, amused. “Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin left to choose from. I think we should also rule Gryffindor out, you're not very courageous, are you? You still believe that a Boggart is going to jump out from somewhere.” “It could happen...” “Could,” said the Sorting Hat, “but won’t. I can see your ambition to be something, but you have no idea what you want to be, which means neither do I as I am not a Seer.” “So,” said Albert, whispering. “It’s either Hufflepuff or Slytherin?” “Perhaps.” “What happens if neither of them is a good choice for me?” said Albert, panicking. “I don’t want to go home! I can’t go home! What will my Mum think if I just come home? She’ll be upset… I can’t – I won’t let you take me home!” “And there is that fire that I knew you had,” said the Sorting Hat. “I needed to see that fire, that desire and ambition for you to stand up to people. You wanted to be a Hufflepuff, and I believe you would have done well in Hufflepuff, but SLYTHERIN suits you better.” 'First year' In progress! 'Second year' Soon™ 'Third year' Soon™ 'Fourth year' Soon™ 'Fifth year' Soon™ 'Sixth year' Soon™ 'Seventh year' Soon™ 'Physical appearance' Albert is slightly below average height and weight, standing at around a meter and a bit. He inherited his mother’s features and looks somewhat feminine, despite all the effort put into making him manlier. He, however, seemed to take his father’s eyes, which disappointment all three of them. He wanted brown eyes like his mother. 'Personality and traits' Incredibly shy, lacking in ambition, and not at all cunning, Albert wasn’t a fit for his house like he would have thought. Somewhat naive, especially in customs of friendship, he will often do stupid things if pressured enough. He is strong-willed, cooperative, and very pleasant, even when annoyed. He, however, is quick to anger and can become disruptive if he doesn’t understand something that he should know. Somewhat anti-social. 'Magical abilities and skills' 'Potions' Albert picked up potions at a young age. He found some books and asked his mother about how she healed people at her job. Armed with an abundance of books that described things in almost perfect clarity, he was able to learn the theory behind almost every potion in the books within a few years. He isn’t too good at the practical side, however, as he is rather fidgety and often ruins the potion by moving or dropping things prematurely. 'History of Magic' Albert loves all forms of history, whether it be Muggle, magical, or even related to animals. He prefers to work by himself on this subject, often condemning anyone who tries to aid him. 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' Being driven by stories of heroes and villains, Albert fell in love with this field of magic, knowing that he wanted to one day work as an Auror or fight crime. Despite not being too good with spells, he still pushes himself to study this lesson. 'Possessions' 'Wand' Albert received his wand at the age of ten, rather than eleven like many other children. He and his mother, who was sceptical of the quality of wands in Diagon Alley, set off to France, where they had stumbled upon a small shop that sold various wands, often specialising in cores and combinations that the more traditionalist side of the United Kingdom would scoff at. They entered the store, which was called Apocryphal, and began to inspect the wands that were on display. The wands were all sorts of odd shapes and sizes. After instantly narrowing the wood down to Cherry, a homage to his ethnically, they were able to piece the correct wand within moments. In the end, he left the store with a smile and a brand-new 11.25", Cherry, unicorn hair wand placed in his pocket. 'Clothing and knickknacks' In his trunk, Albert has the following: * 3 sets of school clothes * 1 rain cloak * 1 collar (for Ortho) * 2 sets of flannelette pyjamas * 3 sets of boxers * 4 sets of casual clothes * 1 formal robe * a few Chocolate Frog Cards that are hidden * a few uneaten Chocolate Frogs (estimated at around two hundred and seventeen) * textbooks 'Ortho' Ortho (short for Orthodox) is Albert’s princess of a kitten. She is just as shy as her owner and will often hide out of sight, waiting for the sight to be clear. She’s black, short-haired, and has green eyes. 'Relationships' 'Friendships' *Henry the Flobberworm *Sir Caddlewomp 'Enemies' *Ichabod Paget 'Rumours' ''- OOC note: All information posted in this area may be used and mentioned while IC. Rumours are rumours and there may be zero truth to them. As a Slytherin, most other Slytherin students should not be surprised by Albert's quietness and friendliness. There will be some rumours only Slytherin students should know. These will be marked as such. If you would like to add your own rumour about Albert, send me an IM in-game.'' 'First year' “D’you know that first-year Slytherin boy? I think his name’s Alexis. He was so close to a Hat Stall! I think he was about seven seconds away from one! Rumour is the Sorting Hat couldn’t choose between Slytherin and Hufflepuff!” – a second-year Hufflepuff girl. NPC “He’s far too quiet for a Slytherin. Even in the common room or in our dormitory, he never speaks to us. I’m not sure if he’s just shy or what…” – a first-year Slytherin boy. NPC “He won’t even stand near open windows! What a complete wimp!” – a third-year Gryffindor girl. NPC 'Second year' Soon™ 'Third year' Soon™ 'Fourth year' Soon™ 'Fifth year' Soon™ 'Sixth year' Soon™ 'Seventh year' Soon™ 'Slytherin only' “Complete whiz at Potions, at least with theory work. He actually corrected my work!” – a fourth-year Slytherin boy. NPC Category:Slytherins Category:Students